1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normal playback display and film roll display are known as an image display method for displaying moving images picked up and recorded by an imaging device such as a video camera. The normal playback display is a display method in which the recorded moving images are played back and displayed along a time axis from the beginning. A user can ascertain content of the picked up moving images by looking at the video that is normally played back and displayed. However, it takes time until the user can ascertain the content of the picked up moving images. In order to reduce the time, there is a method in which moving images are played back at a fast speed and displayed. However, even when the moving images are played back at a fast speed, a certain time is still required to ascertain the content of the whole picked up moving images.
On the other hand, the film roll display is a display method in which a plurality of frame images are selected at a predetermined time interval from the recorded moving images, and the frame images are arranged as thumbnail images in chronological order and displayed (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-134771 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-166988). With the film roll display, when a thumbnail image is selected from the at-a-glance display of the thumbnail images, the moving images can also be normally played back and displayed from a playback position corresponding to the selected thumbnail image. With the film roll display, the whole content of the picked up moving images can be presented to the user in a more understandable manner as compared to the above-described normal playback display.